FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates in one aspect to a contact bridging member and also to switches incorporating same.
Reference is made of our co-pending Australian Patent Application No. PB 9740, filed Nov. 25, 1974, and the whole of the subject matter of the Specification thereof is to be considered as being imported hereinto and it is to be noted that the present invention will find application therein. Reference is also made to an application (hereinafter called "said application") filed in the same country as this application, based on Australian Patent Application No. PB 9740 and relating to electric switches having a particular form of contact bridging member. Said application is numbered No. and the whole of the subject matter thereto is to be considered as imported hereinto. Reference is also made to an application filed in the same country and numbered No. PB 9857. The last mentioned can use the member of this invention.